Total Eclipse of the Heart
by paigee.yovkoff
Summary: iPod Challenge no. 11 - Kensi and Deeks - 'Kensi Blye could not stand to listen to it, even through the sound a tear made as it dropped to her cheek.' SLIGHT AU!


**Total Eclipse of the Heart  
>Words: <strong>2755**  
>Song: <strong>Total Eclipse of the Heart**  
>Artist: <strong>Bonnie Tyler(?)**  
>Couple: <strong>Special Agent Kensi Blye and Detective Marty Deeks**  
>TV Show: <strong>NCIS: Los Angeles**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>Bonnie Tyler(?) performs the song – of which Glee introduced me to – and the characters belong to Shane Brennan, even though Jack doesn't really have a place yet.**  
>AN:** Don't you hate it when insperation strikes when you're supposed to be asleep? Warning, I was half asleep, driven by my wanting NOT to fall asleep, and this is the piece of dreaded drable that came from it. Don't say I didn't warn you. Might be slightly AU.

…

_**(Turn around.)  
>Every now and then I get a little bit lonely.<br>And you're never coming round**_

Kensi Blye looked to her right, her partner was not there.

She knew where her partner was, yes, but he was not _there_, where he was _supposed_ to be, they wouldn't be in this situation if he had been there to begin with.

She had told him not to turn that corner, and he did.

Now she hopes she can get him out of this situation, and _fast_.

_(__**Turn around.)  
>Every now and then I get a little bit tired,<br>of listening to the sound of my tears**__._

She could hear the two voices through the quiet, and she was forced to blink back tears as she herd the voice of a man she once swore she loved, tell her partner the many ways he could kill him, and the ways that he could torture him, by torturing _her._

Kensi Blye could not stand to listen to it, even through the sound a tear made as it dropped to her cheek.

She was breaking when she shouldn't be, she had to foccus on the mission ahead and forget about everything personal that linked her to this, even if that meant that she had to act as though it was any other agent out there, with his life on the line.

_**(Turn around.)  
>Every now and then I get a little bit nervous.<br>That the best of all the years have gone by.**_

They had been partners for nearly three years now, she and him had been in situations like this so many times, they had a routine about it.

But the values in this one had changed. Out there, pointing a .9mm glock to her partner's head, was her ex-fiancee, that changed _everything _about this case, absolutely everything.

She brought a breath in, before spinning her back against the wall, bringing herself to see the image of her partner and ex-fiancee, her weapon raised at the ex-marine, hoping to herself that she could pretend it was not him.

_**Every now and then I get a little bit terrified,  
>And then I see the look in your eyes.<strong>_

Bringing herself to admit, that she was far more than terrified, her eyes met her partner's.

The LAPD liaison was calmer than she was, she knew that for a fact. But from the look in his eyes, she knew that they shared the same level of scare, when it came to the situation in front of them.

Having to watch her ex-fiancee hold a gun to her partner's head was excruciating.

But her partner having to watch her, aim a weapon at the man, made him want to test her breaking point, especially after he saw a tear glistening on her fair skinned cheek.

_**(Turn around bright eyes.)  
>Every now and then I fall apart<strong>__._

She had then tried to negotiate with the man, not getting anywhere.

Marty Deeks stiffened when he heard the safety click, and the man in front of him placed him finger on the trigger.

He remained rigoured as two gun shots went through the room, one of them going directly after the other.

_**(Turn around bright eyes.)  
>Every now and then I fall apart.<strong>_

The body between the two of them dropped to the ground, Marty Deeks sending her a look of a shock, grasping the bottom left side of his abdomen, where pain was shooting from all directions, and slowly dropping down to his knees.

"_Marty_!" her voice had echoed in his mind as he slowly lost blood, so did the footsteps he heard as she ran towards him.  
>"Marty stay with me," she whispered, holding her hand over the wound, his shirt now sporting a blood stain that was much larger than the wound, and her hands covered in the red substance.<br>"You will stay with me, got it?" she asked him, "we'll get you out, I promise."

He did not hear the other voices yelling, but he could hear her pleas for him to stay awake, to stay with her, that he would not be leaving her, not now, not ever.

_**And I need you now tonight.  
>And I need you more than ever.<br>And if you only hold me tight.  
>We'll be holding on forever.<br>And we'll only be making it right.  
>Cause we'll never be wrong together <strong>_____

The scene in front of her was all too familiar. The sound of the doctors and nurses around her, all of them talking about their patients, the sound of the receptionist in front of her on the phone to a member of a patient's family and the feeling of knowing her partner was still in surgery.

She had not washed the blood off her hands, even if that mean getting more blood on her partner's already stained LAPD badge. The blood on her hands had met few of her tears, that had only dropped a few times, even after she had tried to force them to stay back.

Her eyes remained on the LAPD badge, even as the two other agents walked in with Special Agent Lauren Hunter, of whom Kensi was still reluctant to identify as her 'boss' in any way.

Her eyes still did not move, as G Callen placed a hand on her shoulder, reminding her to stay with them, try not to lose herself in the thoughts of what could have happened.

_**We can take it to the end of the line.  
>Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time.<br>(All of the time.)**_

_**I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark.  
>We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks.<strong>_

It was only a small smile that touched her lips, sitting beside her barely concious partner as the other members their team, now including Nell, Eric and Hetty, joked around.

No movements between Kensi Blye and Marty Deeks went unnoticed by any of the team, they had all tried not to look shocked as the injured LAPD detective had reached to squeeze her hand assuringly, after Henrietta had explained the fate of her ex-fiancee to the team, shortly after she had arrive.

"Kensi?" Marty called after her, as she was the last one to leave the room that night.  
>"Yes?" she turned back to face him.<br>"I'm sorry."  
>She gave him a small smile, "there is no need, just get some rest, okay?"<p>

The LAPD detective had nodded, before letting her leave the hospital room.

He sighed, rolling his head to the left, noticing that where his LAPD badge had recently been placed, was empty, and it was replaced with a small card from his partner.

'_Get better soon_,' was written in her unique hand writing, causing him to chuckle.

_**I really need you tonight.  
>Forever's gonna start tonight.<br>(Forever's gonna start tonight.)**_

Kensi Blye sat cross-legged on her couch, ignoring the glare and noise from the television set in front of her.

She had been ordered to take the week off, Henriatta and Agent Hunter not really giving her any choice, and with Callen and Sam backing them up, he options were limited.

It was day five, and like everynight this week, she sat in her loungeroom, running her fingers over her partner's LAPD badge, the same one that she had slyly taken from the bedside table in his hospital room. The badge that her partner never questioned the dissapearence of, not even when he knew that she had taken it.

She had visited him every day since, he was getting to the point where he could walk on crutches without help, and it had only been six days since he had been hospitalised. Kensi could say he was pushing himself too hard to get back to work, but then she remembered that she would have done the same thing in his position.

The NCIS agent sighed, leaning her forehead lightly against the badge in her hands, Memories were vivid to her at the moment, and not just memories of her partner being shot, nearly a week before, but of everything else that had happened to them before then.

Today, he had promised he was _always_ her partner, even after the swap Lauren Hunter had done months before, but had been forced to change back after an undercover operation only a month ago.

Especially after what had happened on that undercover operation, how much more closer they had gotten, she had meant when she said 'forever'

She promised, that forever started then, and went on for eternity. They were partners, and the forever started that night.

_**Once upon a time I was falling in love.  
>But now I'm only falling apart.<br>There's nothing I can do.  
>A total eclipse of the heart<strong>_

Now, only two weeks later, he stood on her doorstep, his arms enveloping her slim figure, lips pressed to her hair, trying to calm her down.

Both dressed in black, him in a black suit, supplied by Hetty, probably one of those expensive brands that Marty could not name, her in one of her famous killer black dresses with heels, them both having left the team at the OSP centre once arriving from the funeral.

Kensi Blye didn't really know what to think, having just come from her ex-fiancee's funeral, and her being the one to have put him in the ground, everything was messed up.

She now stood in the arms of a man that she had fallen to love, after just burrying the man she had loved all of those years ago. Leaving her thoughts aside, locking them all out.

Some telling her that this was wrong, even if it was just standing in his arms, but others telling her it was perfect. She was left not knowing what to decide.

_**Once upon a time there was light in my life.  
>But now there's only love in the dark.<br>Nothing I can say.  
>A total eclipse of the heart.<strong>_

Marty Deeks would not speak, there wasn't anything to say as it was.

His partner was a mess, opening the door to him the next morning, wearing tracksuit pants and a low-hanging singlet, her make up from yesterday not removed, smudged under her eyes from tears, and her brown hair pushed up to the crown of her head in a messy bun.

He had already returned to work, but he could not stand working without her, and the past few weeks had been hell, for both of them.

He did not push, pulling her into his arms as she broke down once more, after a wet coffee mug having slipped from her hands, crashing to the ground.

The LAPD detective had never seen her so fragile, without the light in her eyes, the small sparking light he had fallen in love with.

_**Turn around bright eyes.  
>Every now and then I fall apart.<br>Turn around bright eyes.  
>Ever now and then I fall apart.<strong>_

Neither moved when a phone rang in the kitchen, they ignored it as Marty Deeks tightened his arm's grip around her.

His lips were pressed to her ear, telling her that everything was going to be alright, nothing was wrong, that it may take some time, like it had when Jack left her those years ago, but it was all going to get better, he promised.

_**And I need you now tonight.  
>And I need you more than ever.<br>And if you'll only hold me tight.  
>We'll be holding on forever.<br>And we'll only be making it right.  
>Cause we'll never be wrong together.<strong>_

Kensi Blye was sure as hell, when she told Marty Deeks that she was going back to work, only three days after breaking down in her kitchen, practically collapsing into his arms.

He had given her a wary look before nodding, handing her the steaming coffee mug in his hands, oh which she took a sip from.

Marty was not going to press her into staying away from the job for anytime longer, her had learnt the hard way not to argue with her when it came to their job, but he still had his doubts about her going back to work so soon, even if is had all happened weeks, nearly a month, earlier.

As he received the call that told him to go into the office, he placed a small kiss on her forehead, reminding her not to do anything stupid, remembering that only a month before that it was usually her telling him not to do anything stupid – before leaving the kitchen, and the house altogether.

_**We can take it to the end of the line.  
>Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time.<br>(All of the time.)**_

_**I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark.  
>We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks.<strong>_

_**I really need you tonight.  
>Forever's gonna start tonight.<br>(Forever's gonna start tonight.)**_

Her footsteps quietly echoed with his, he was slowly leading her into the Office of Special Projects bullpen, where she had not been in weeks.

Against his hand, which lay on the small of her back, he could feel her shaking slightly, he didn't want to question what from. This was what _she_ wanted to do, and if going back to work was what she wanted, then who was he to question it?

He stood in her shadow as she stepped further into the bullpen, her pressence becoming known after Eric nudge Nell, who let out a small 'Ooh' sound, noticing Kensi's appearance into the room.

Kensi smiled softly at them, "hey."

She looked back over her shoulder at Deeks, when she had received a small smile from her team leader, nobody had said anything, she didn't know whether or not to be confused.

"I thought we were missing someone," G Callen chuckled, standing from his seat to give her a hug, "that and Deeks has been like a lost puppy all week."  
>"Welcome back Kens," Sam Hanna smiled from his seat.<br>"Yes, welcome back Miss. Blye, but we have a case," Henrietta Lange's voice cut through their reunion, "after the de-briefing Mr. Getz would like to see both you and Mr. Deeks."  
>"Nate is back?" Kensi asked, widening her eyes at her partner accusingly.<br>"You didn't ask," he answered her, a small smile touching his lips.

His partner gave him a knowing smile, before moving to let the team walk past them both to the war-room.

"Welcome back Fern," Marty chuckled, following the team with her, his hand back resting on the small of her back, making sure she didn't trip on a step.

_**Once upon a time I was falling in love.  
>But now I'm only falling apart.<br>Nothing I can do.  
>A total eclipse of the heart.<strong>_

_**A total eclipse of the heart.**_

_**A total eclipse of the heart.**_

"What about us?" Kensi asked, as Callen went to leave the war-room.  
>"You two have a shrink to see," he smirked, reminding the pair that Nate Getz was waiting for them downstairs.<br>"Tell Nate we said 'hi'," Eric called after the two as the left.

Kensi shook her head with a small smile, her and her partner walking down the stairs in the same fashion they had walked up them.

The NCIS agent sighed, as they slowly reached the office door. She had not had to have a proffesional meeting with the man behind that door, not since Dominic Vail had died.

Circumstances were different this time, though.

She had just shot her ex-fiancee, and he hadn't even lived to see the inside of the paramedics van. She had just shot her ex-fiancee, to save her partner.

"Thankyou," she told the man standing beside her, before she knocked lightly on the door.  
>"Anything for you, partner," he smiled at her slightly, before the door was opened to reveal Nate Getz.<br>"Wanted to see us Doc?" the LAPD liaison joked as they saw the man.  
>"Well, if I'd asked to see Callen, you wouldn't be here, would you?" he chuckled, stepping back to let them in.<p>

Kensi Bly esat next to her partner, on the chair across from the 'shrink'.

"Start from the start, spare no detail Kensi," Nate smiled, sitting back to look at the two.

The NCIS agent looked to her partner, he nudged her slightly, before she started to explain the details of the last month and a bit.

_**(Turn around, bright eyes.)**_

…

_Excuse that, I wrote it at one-am._

_Then tonight, exactly two days later, I spent twenty minutes looking for it because I had mis-named it!_

_I really need to sleep!_

_So that is it! The eleventh iPod challenge complete! I may have done a Harry Potter one last time, but the NCIS: Los Angeles theme is back!_

_Anybody could possibly write a better one for them to this song, but again, it was one-am when I wrote this and I cannot stress how tired I was. I'm surprised I even finished it!_

_Thanks for putting up with it! I know it's not my best!_

_Review?_

_Tumblr - http: / paigeeeeyovkoff (dot) tumblr (dot) com /_

_Twitter - __https:/ /twitter(dot)com /#!/ paigeyovkoff_

– _Remove (dot) and spaces –_


End file.
